Alfyn Greengrass
Summary Alfyn Greengrass is one of the eight protagonists of Octopath Traveler. He is an apothecary who sets off on a journey to help people around the world. Throughout his journey, he comes across numerous trials and finds his morals tested. This includes dealing with the fake doctor Vanessa, the difficult decision on what to due with the infamous patient Miguel, or the decision about his new friend Ogen. Ogen is an older Apothecary who has once committed a crime and thus does not want to be saved, but Alfyn gave him another reason to live on. He is later revealed to be one of the right chosen ones by the twelve gods to fight against the Fallen One. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Alfyn Greengrass Origin: Octopath Traveler Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Apothecary, Octopath Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Rage Power with Boost, Healing, Purification, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resurrection, Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger the more damage he has inflicted), Statistics Amplification, Concord grants Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Darkness) and Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Sleep, Confusion, Statistics Reduction, and Removal of buffs), Resistance to Poison, Sleep, Silence, Paralysis, Terror, Confusion, and Elemental Attacks (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Light, and Darkness) with various armor and accessories | All previous further enhanced, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection, Information Analysis, Stealth Mastery, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration, Supernatural Luck, Can cause random events to occur, Absorption, and Power Nullification (Can cause an attack to inflict no damage, but the chance is random) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Capable of harming Galdera alongside the party) Speed: At least Subsonic (Superior to Heathcote who consistently moves faster than the eye can see, can dodge arrows regularly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Galdera, and is one of the most durable party members) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with axes, higher with various arts and techniques. Standard Equipment: Various axes, chemicals, and conconctions | Various other weapons Intelligence: Genius. Alfyn is a natural prodigy when it comes to the art of medicines and craftsmanship. He can recognize the molecules of a product just by looking at it as well as finding the strengths and weaknesses of a chemical. Such as when he noticed Vanessa's medicine was a fake and was actually a poison just by looking at it. He is also a skilled fighter as he was able to defeat the infamous bandit Miguel in a one on one confrontation; Miguel was known for slaughtering entire armies on his own. Weaknesses: Is rather naive with the outside world at first glance. His indiscriminate nature and generosity has been known to be taken advantage off such as the likes of Miguel; who has lied to Alfyn to receive free medical treatment he never deserved. Has a great but limited supply of energy for special attacks. He also has a limited supply of ingredients for his concoctions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Boost: All Octopath Travelers can Boost to enhance the power of their abilities, but this has a limited use. * Concoct: As the main Apothecary of Octopath Traveler, Alfyn possess the unique ability to concoct special potions with the mixture of two ingredients. |-|Soothing Seed= * Noxroot: Heals one ally and cures poison. * Sleepweed: Heals one ally and cures wakes them up. * Addlewort: Heals one ally and cures confusion. * Essence of Grape: Significantly heals an ally. * Essence of Plum: Restores energy to one ally. * Essence of Pomegranate: Builds up determination in one ally. * Olive Bloom: Revives an ally. * Curious Bloom: Significantly heals and ally and raises speed. |-|Soothing Dust= * Noxroot: Heals all nearby allies and cures poison. * Sleepweed: Heals all nearby allies and wakes them up. * Addlewort: Heals all allies and cures confusion. * Essence of Grape: Significantly heals all allies. * Essence of Plum: Restores energy to the party. * Essence of Pomegranate: Builds up confidence in the party. * Olive Bloom: Revives all nearby allies. * Curious Bloom: Significantly heals all allies and gives them temporary status resistance. |-|Purifying Seed= * Noxroot: Massively heals one ally and cures poison. * Sleepweed: Massively heals one ally and wakes them up. * Addlewort: Massively heals one ally and cures confusion. * Essence of Grape: Fully heals an ally. * Essence of Plum: Massively restores energy to an ally. * Essence of Pomegranate: Builds up massive amounts of confidence to an ally. * Olive Bloom: Revives an ally with full life. * Curious Bloom: Massively heals one ally and makes them dodge the next physical attack. |-|Purifying Dust= * Noxroot: Greatly heals all allies on the field and cures poison. * Sleepweed: Greatly heals all allies on the field and wakes them up. * Addlewort: Greatly heals all allies on the field and cures confusion. * Essence of Grape: Massively heals all allies on the field. * Essence of Plum: Greatly restores energy to all allies on the field. * Essence of Pomegranate: Builds up determination in the party. * Olive Bloom: Revives all nearby allies with significant life. * Curious Bloom: Greatly heals the party and grants them temporary regeneration. |-|Injurious Seed= * Noxroot: Fire attack that poisons the target. * Sleepweed: Ice Attack that can put targets to sleep. * Addlewort: Light elemental attack that confuses the target. * Essence of Grape: Wind attack that lowers physical durability. * Essence of Plum: Lightning elemental attack that lowers magical resistance. * Essence of Pomegranate: Dark elemental attack that reduces speed. * Olive Bloom: Wind attack that lowers reaction speed. * Curious Bloom: Repeated fire elemental attack. |-|Injurious Dust= * Noxroot: Fire attack on all enemies and inflicts poison. * Sleepweed: Ice attack on all enemies and puts them to sleep. * Addlewort: Light elemental attack on all enemies that confuses them. * Essence of Grape: Wind attack on all enemies and lowers physical durability. * Essence of Plum: Lightning attack on all enemies and lowers magical resistance. * Essence of Pomegranate: Dark elemental attack on all enemies and lowers speed. * Olive Bloom: Wind attack on all enemies and lowers reactions. * Curious Bloom: Ice attack that temporarily stuns enemies. |-|Ruinous Seed= * Noxroot: Repeated fire attack on an enemy that poisons them. * Sleepweed: Repeated ice attack on an enemy that puts them to sleep. * Addlewort: Repeated light elemental attack that confuses them. * Essence of Grape: Repeated wind attack that lowers physical durability. * Essence of Plum: Repeated lightning attack that lowers magical resistance. * Essence of Pomegranate: Repeated dark elemental attack that lowers speed. * Olive Bloom: Repeated wind attack that lowers reactions. * Curious Bloom: A light attack, followed by a lightning attack, and then a wind attack. |-|Ruinous Dust= * Noxroot: Fire attack on all enemies and inflicts poison. * Sleepweed: Ice attack on all enemies and puts them to sleep. * Addlewort: Light elemental attack on all enemies that confuses them. * Essence of Grape: Wind attack on all enemies and lowers physical durability. * Essence of Plum: Lightning attack on all enemies and lowers magical resistance. * Essence of Pomegranate: Dark elemental attack on all enemies and lowers speed. * Olive Bloom: Wind attack on all enemies and lowers reactions. * Curious Bloom: Repeated fark elemental attack on all enemies and removes statistics amplifications. * Apothecary Skills: Apothecaries are a utility based class that specializes in support and healing; can also fight with an axe, and inflict statuses. ** First Aid: Heals wounds to the caster or ally. ** Icicle: Attacks an enemy with Ice Magic. ** Rehabilitate: Cures status ailments and grants temporary resistance to them. ** Amputation: A powerful axe attack the strikes a single enemy. ** Empoison: Inflicts poison on a single foe. ** Vivify: Resurrects an ally from being Ko'd. ** Last Stand: Massive axe strike that attacks all foes in range, this attack is stronger the more damaged the user is. ** Dohter's Charity: The Apocatherary God Dohter's blessing will temporarily raises the power of an item to affect all allies. * Support Skills: The Apothecary Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Inspiration: Slightly restores energy each time the user hits an enemy. ** Hale and Hearty: Raises maximum stamina allowing the user to last longer on the battlefield. ** Resist Ailments: Grants better resistance to status ailments. ** Heightened Healing: All healing spells or items heals the user even further. * Secondary Jobs: Cleric= * Cleric Skills: Clerics specialize in healing arts and defence magic, can also fight with staves and light magic. ** Heal Wounds: Heals the caster and their allies. ** Holy Light: Attacks an enemy with Light Magic. ** Sheltering Light: Temporarily increases defence of the caster or ally. ** Luminescence: Attacks all enemies in sight with light magic. ** Heal More: Significantly heals the caster and their allies. ** Reflective Viel: Puts up a magic barrier that deflects magic attacks on the caster or ally. ** Revive: Revives all fallen allies on the battlefield. ** Aelfric's Auspices: The Clergy God Aelfric will bless and ally temporarily granting them the ability to double the effect of their skills. * Support Skills: The Cleric Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Persistence: Slightly increases the duration of status enhancements. ** Inner Strength: Increases energy used for special attacks. ** Evil Ward: Increases movement speed allowing the user a chance to flee. ** Saving Grace: Allows the caster to heal themself beyond their natural capabilities. |-|Scholar= * Scholar Skills: Scholars specialize in elemental magic and scanning for weak points, can also fight with a staff. ** Fireball: Blasts all enemies in range with a fire elemental attack. ** Icewind: Blasts all enemies in range with a ice elemental attack. ** Lightning Bolt: Blasts all enemies in range with a lightning elemental attack. ** Analyse: Scans an enemy for a weak point. ** Fire Storm: Triggers a double fire elemental blast on all enemies in range. ** Blizzard: Triggers a double ice elemental blast on all enemies in range. ** Lightning Blast: Triggers a double lightning elemental blast on all enemies in range. ** Alephan's Enlightenment: The Scholar God Alephan will temporarily gives the caster or ally the ability to transform a multi-target elemental attack into a precision elemental attack on one foe for multiplied power. * Support Skills: The Scholar Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Evasive Maneuvers: Increases stealth to hide from large groups of monsters. ** Elemental Augmentation: Increases the user's Magical Attack. ** Percipience: Warns the user ahead of time of incoming foes. ** Vim and Vigor: Grants the user regenerative capabilities. |-|Merchant= * Merchant Skills: Merchants are well balanced with spears, bows, and wind magic. They also possess great skill and luck at finding wealth which they can then use for combat management. ** Collect: Collects gold from a single foe. ** Tradewinds: Strikes an enemy with a wind elemental attack. ** Rest: Restores health and energy, and cures status ailment. ** Trade Tempest: Strikes all enemies in fire with a blast of wind. ** Donate BP: Builds confidence in an ally. ** Sidestep: Grants the caster the ability to automatically evade the next physical attack. ** Hired help: Uses the collected gold to hire powerful mercenaries and summon them to the battlefield. ** Bifelgan's Bounty: The Merchant God Bifelgan will unleash a non elemental attack and give the caster great riches. * Support Skills: The Merchant Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Endless Items: Allows potions, refreshing jams, soulstones and other items to sometimes be used more than once. ** Grows on Trees: Allows the user to find more gold with ease. ** Hang Tough: Gives the user a strong chance to survive a fatal blow. ** SP Saver: Halves the energy consumption of the user's special attack. |-|Warrior= * Warrior Skills: Warriors specialize in physical combat with the sword and lance. ** Level Slash: Attack all foes in sight with a massive sword slash. ** Abide: Temporarily raises the user's physical strength. ** Spearhead: Strike a foe with a spear and builds up speed for the next attack. ** Incite: Draw aggro so that foes focus on the user potentially protecting the allies in the process. ** Cross Strike: Delivers a heavy precision strike on a single foe. ** Stout Wall: Temporarily raises the user's durability. ** Thousand Spears: Bombards enemies in site with a barrage of spear strikes. ** Brand's Thunder: The Warrior God Brand will lend his strength allowing the user to unleash all their might on one enemy. * Support Skills: The Warrior Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Cover: Allows the user to shield a severely wounded ally. ** Summon Strength: Raises physical strength. ** Endure: Raises the physical strength and defence when the user is inflicted with a status effect. ** Surpassing Power: Multiplies the potential power of one's strongest attacks. |-|Dancer= * Dancer Skills: Dancers specialize in enhancing the party, they also fight with daggers and dark magic. ** Lions Dance: Temporarily raises and ally's physical attack strength. ** Moonlight Waltz: Casts a powerful dark magic attack on an enemy. ** Peacock Strut: Temporarily increases an ally's magical attack. ** Mole Dance: Temporarily increases an ally's physical durability. ** Night Ode: Attacks all enemies in range with dark magic. ** Panther Dance: Temporarily increases an ally's speed. ** Bewildering Grace: Foretells a random event to happen; can be beneficial or problematic. ** Sealticge's Seduction: The Dancer Goddess Sealticge will bless an ally allowing them to use single target spells on all allies or foes. * Support Skills: The Dancer Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** The Show Goes On: Slightly expands the duration of status enhancements. ** Eye for an Eye: Allows the user to automatically counter attack when struck. ** Second Wind: Gradually restores energy used for special attacks. ** Encore: Allows the user to resurrect oneself once per battle. |-|Thief= * Thief Skills: Thieves are a speed oriented class that specialize in stealing, also fights with sword and dagger. ** Steal: Steals in item or weapon from an enemy. ** Wildfire: Attacks an enemy with fire magic. ** HP Thief: Steals life energy from an enemy. ** Shackle Foe: Temporarily lowers an enemy's attack strength. ** Armor Corrosive: Temporarily lowers an enemy's durability. ** Steal SP: Attacks an enemy and converts the damage done into spirit energy. ** Share SP: Shares energy with an ally. ** Aeber's Reckoning: With strength bestowed by the Thief God Aeber; a speedy attack that strikes all enemies in range. * Support Skills: The Thief Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Incidental Attack: Enables the use of a stealthy attack while simultaneously doing a non damaging technique on the foe. ** Fleetfoot: Increases Speed significantly. ** Snatch: Doubles the loot of material gain when the user steals. ** Insult to Injury: Enables the user to inflict status ailments or statistic debuffs for longer periods. |-|Hunter= * Hunter Skills: Hunters specialize in wielding bows and arrows, can also attack with axes and lightning. ** Rain of Arrows: Strikes an enemy multiple times with a bombardment of arrows. ** True Strike: A precision arrow strike that deals significantly greater damage than normal. ** Thunderbird: Strikes an enemy with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Leghold Trap: Drastically lowers the speed of an enemy for a short time. ** Mercy Strike: A careful precision strike meant to incapacitate an enemy without killing them. ** Arrow Storm: Scatters a massive arrow of arrows over the entire battlefield. ** Take Aim: Temporarily raises accuracy and concentration. ** Draefendi's Rage: Triggers the wrath of the Hunter Goddess Draefendi, strikes the battlefield with a massive storm of arrows. * Support Skills: The Hunter Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Heighten Senses: Drastically increases speed to unsure first strike. ** Eagle Eye: Increases the marksmanship of the bearer, to ensure solid hits. ** Second Serving: Will often attack twice as much as normal. ** Patience: May often receive another chance to move with increased speed. |-|Warmaster= * Warmaster Skills: Warmasters are the ultimate physical powerhouses and a master of swords, polearms, daggers, axes, bows, and staves. ** Guardian Liondog: Unleash multiple sword strikes against various enemies. ** Tiger Rage: Unleash an axe attack on all enemies in sight. ** Qilin's Horn: Unleash very powerful polearm and pierces a single foe. ** Yatagarsu: Unleash a massive dagger strike on all enemies in range. ** Fox Spirit: Unleash a massive blunt staff strike on all foes in range. ** Phoenix Storm: Unleash a powerful Bow shot on a single enemy. ** Nightmare Chimera: Destroy a weapon to unleash a devastatingly powerful attack. ** Winnehild's Battle Cry: Using each of the users six weapons, the Warmaster goddess Winnehild lends her strength delivering 6 consecutive strikes against all foes in range. * Support Skills: The Warmaster Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Extra Experience: Accelerates the power growth of the user. ** Stalwart Defense: Raises the defence of the user. ** Fortitude: Grants Reactive Power level for the user's strength as the receive damage. ** Physical Prowess: Raises physical strength and durability during battle. |-|Sorcerer= * Sorcerer Skills: Sorcerers are masters of all magical elements; fire, ice, lightning, wind, light, and darkness. They can also uses bows and staves. ** Ignis Ardere: Triggers a massive Fire Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Glacies Claudere: Triggers a massive Ice Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Tonitrus Canere: Triggers a massive Lightning Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Ventus Saltare: Triggers a massive Wind Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Lux Congerere: Triggers a massive Light Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Tenebrae Operiere: Triggers a massive Dark Elemental attack that strikes all foes in range three times. ** Elemental Break: A staff strike that lowers the target's resistance to magic attacks. ** Dreisang's Spell: The Sorceror God Dreisang enhances the user enabling all of their spells to hit with great precision for extra damage. * Support Skills: The Sorcerer Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Intimidation: Gives a chance that enemies how lowered physical strength and magical resistance upon encounter. ** Stronger Strikes: Increases precision, makes weak points sweet spotting give even more damage. ** Elemental Aid: Use up twice as much energy in their magic, but doubles the power of the spells. ** Augmented Elements: Enhances the power of all elemental attacks. |-|Starseer= * Starseer Skills: Starseer specialize in support skills, but have extremely powerful magic attacks and fight with a spear and dagger as well. ** Shooting Stars: A triple attack spell, first wind, then light, then darkness. Does significant damage to all enemies in range. ** BP Boost: Builds up confidence for the user or ally. ** Divination: Increases the precision of the caster or ally it has been casted on. ** Starsong: Temporarily increases the speed and durability of the ally being casted on. ** Celestial Intervention: Can either grant an ally resistance to status ailments or statistics reductions or prevent an enemy from receiving statistics amplification for a limited time. ** Ethereal Healing: Grants an ally automatic regeneration for a limited time. ** Moon's Reflection: Grants an automatic attack reflection on an ally for one use. ** Steorra's Prophecy: The Starseer Goddess Steoora unleashes her might attack all foes in range with a super powerful magic attack. * Support Skills: The Starseer Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Hard Worker: Increases the acceleration to master various skills. ** Boost-Start: Builds more confidence at the start of battle. ** BP Eater: Enhances the enhancements received by Boost. ** Divine Aura: There's a chance of receiving 0 damage from an incoming attack. |-|Runelord= * Runelord Skills: Runelords are the most well balanced class in Octopath Traveler; they're adept swords and axes, can enhance physical strikes with any of the 6 elements, or strike with the might of all 6 elements. ** Fire Rune: Uses fire magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Ice Rune: Uses ice magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Thunder Rune: Uses lightning magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Wind Rune: Uses wind magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Dark Rune: Uses dark magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Light Rune: Uses light magic to greatly enhance physical strikes. ** Transfer Rune: Enables the ability enhance the entire party instead of oneself. ** Balogar's Blade: The Runelod God Balogar will unleash his might attack a single foe with all 6 elements. * Support Skills: The Runelord Class also grants some notable passive abilities. ** Stat Swap: Swaps the user's physical might with their magical might. ** SP Recovery: Restores energy when taking a hit. ** Dauntless: Enables a status ailment to increase offensive might both physically and magically. ** Elemental Edge: Increases both physical and magical durability in battle. Note 1: For the secondary jobs key, Alfyn does not have all his abilities and may only select one at a time. For example, giving him the Warmaster as a secondary job will enable him to use all 8 Apothecary Skills and all 8 Warmaster skills, and none of the other attacks. For Vs threads, OP should specify which secondary job he's using. Note 2: Alfyn also does not have all support skills and is limited to 4 of them, OP should specify but Standard Battle Assumptions if not specified should give him the 4 Apothecary Support abilities. Key: Base | With Secondary Jobs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Lance Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Octopath Traveler Category:Tier 6